


Shall We?

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Sexy Smutty Lesbian Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, It does NOT have Ausmerica tho, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Smutty ending of Mistletoe, Yuri, implied lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Relationships: Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Series: Sexy Smutty Lesbian Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625635
Kudos: 1





	Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788034) by [victorfrankenwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale). 



The room was hot and sweaty as the two female nations passionately kissed each other and let their hands roam over the other's, gently digging into either the clit or the bouncy but firm breasts and buttocks. Canada moaned as Ukraine pulled away from the kiss, but let her hands wander down to Ukraine's firm, bouncy ass and grope it, letting the dough-like flesh slip through her fingers. 

Ukraine moved back in for another kiss, letting her hand move down to Canada's bra as she effortlessly tore it off, leaving both of them completely nude. The Canadian shifted uncomfortably for a moment before the Ukrainian spoke. "You are mine as much as I am yours," Ukraine said, smirking and gently shaking her ass as Canada blushed. 

"I guess we are then," the equally busty Canadian replied, tightening her grip on the Ukrainian's butt, playfully rolling over to begin straddling Ukraine, who only had a soft smile on her face. 

"I thought I'm always the one who tops." Ukraine teased before easily rolling over so the Canadian was on the bottom, gently kissing her deeply as the other used her hand to roam her body.


End file.
